Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 is a game in development by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco-Bandai games. It will be release someday in March 2013 for North America and Europe for Microsoft's Xbox 360 and Sony's PlayStation 3. The game will start with a flashback from the beginning of the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha and then start with the Five Kage Summit Arc all the way to an unknown point in the Shinobi World War Arc. For Europe, the game also features the Will of Fire Edition and the True Despair Edition. Gameplay Namco Bandai stated that the game will feature a 'more profound' story and a combat system that is 'aimed to further evolution'. It is also confirmed that players can go into awakening mode at any point during the battle, even in the middle of a combo. A new addition to the game is that there are now two awakening modes: Instant and Adversity Awakening. Another feature is that once a player uses their awakening early, their chakra bar decreases and if a player depletes their chakra completely while in the early awakening mode, they will have to wait for a period before being able to charge their chakra. Also characters who are awakened can now be grabbed or hit by an ultimate jutsu. Similar to Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, and other Naruto Wii games, characters can now be knocked out of the ring and automatically lose the match. Also, there will be stage destruction in addition to ring outs. It's also confirmed that there is a new addition in the Team Attack System as the player can now use their support characters to get ready to charge and attack. Also, support characters now have health bars and once their health is depleted, the support player can no longer be used. Boss battles will also make their return to the game. The game will also have the return of missions in Konoha during story mode. The story mode will also feature "hack and slash" battles, similar to Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact. There will be a new system known as "The Ultimate Decision", where players will be able to follow different paths in the game Development Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 was first announced by Namco Bandai Games in June 2012 in the manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. With the official announcement, Yusuke Sasaki from Namco Bandai promised improvements regarding the fighting system and the story mode. CyberConnect2 CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama also promised the return of "epic boss battles" that were absent in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. In August 2012, CyberConnect2 started a new suggestion form in their official website, requesting players from all the world their opinions regarding what they would like to see in Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and upcoming Naruto games they would release. In July 2012, Comic-Con International, Namco Bandai Games America representatives confirmed plans for a Spring 2013 release in North America. In October 28, London MCM Expo, CyberConnect2 CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama announced a card edition, a poster, Naruto Goku DLC costume, the original Naruto Storm 3 soundtrack, the Naruto Storm 3 game, a figurine by Banpresto, and a Naruto edition and a Sasuke edition. They also stated that those who pre-order will get five free downloadable costumes, including Armoured Naruto. Confirmed Playable Characters Enemies * Samurai * White Zetsu Army Mini Bosses * Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist * Zabuza Momochi and Haku * Kinkaku and Ginkaku Confirmed Bosses * Kurama (Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha) * Kurama (Confining the Jinchūriki Arc) * Masked Man * Sasuke Uchiha (Bridge in the Land of Iron) * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Confirmed Playable Stages * Konohagakure (Normal, Construction) * Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Night) * Konohagakure Forest (Day) * Five Kage Summit Venue * Storm Cloud Ravine * Samurai Bridge (Bridge, River) * The Coast of the Land of Lightning Trivia * Unlike all previous Naruto games, for any console, this is the first one to be rated PEGI 16 in Europe. * The "hack and slash" element was present in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, during the boss battle against Pain as Jiraiya. External Links * First confirmation Category:Video games